


Redemption

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Heartache, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Season/Series 05, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Saying goodbye to highschool hello to real life. Entering the nerve wracking world. What happens seven years later?The story where I write season 5 in how we want it as a fandom.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Graduation a time of love and saying goodbye. A time full of tears. Blue gowns and most likely toos. Graduation speeches. Friendships ending, relationships ending and so much more. A closing of a chapter but a beginning of a new one.

Betty Cooper was currently looking into her vanity as she gowned up. The smell of blueberry pancakes down stairs. She looked as she applied pink perfection on her lips. This was it. Highschool was ending and all her anxieties have surfaced back up. Riverdale was going to become a home from home. 

She looked in the mirror as she began to tear up. She has been harbouring a secret. One she's trying to move on from. One that will destroy her love. How can they move forward if she is lying to her love. She needs to come clean but she's afraid of losing him.

Her Juggie.

Tears come over her as she hears footsteps behind her. A warm embrace wraps her up in his arms kissing her neck. Betty held him back tightly. He looked at his beloved girlfriend in the mirror to see the tears has already started. 

"Don't cry gorgeous. We did it. We survived Riverdale." Jughead smiled. "Its a mirical I'm even graduating." He teased.

"Stop. You deserve to walk down to get your Diploma. Be the first Jones to graduate and go to college. You worked hard for that Jug." 

"I know but it's weird. We'll be hundreds of miles apart. I don't think I'm ready to be away from you. But at least we'll be alive right?" Jughead wiped her tears.

Betty looked up at him laughing softly. She didn't know how to respond. All she did was hug him so tight. Jughead just looked at his girlfriend. He could tell something was really bothering her.

"Betts, what's troubling you?" He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her.

"Just thinking but we should talk after graduation." She whispered.

"Okay. Your mother is hounding us for photos." Jughead gave her his cheeky grin. Betty's heart just melted. She loved his smile. She kissed him again before they headed down.

Jughead was trying to stay strong. His dad was moving taking JB out of Riverdale now Jughead was graduating. Riverdale wasn't the place for JB. It was ruining her like it ruined all of them.

"Look at our babies Fp. They're all grown up." Alice teared up. "I can't believe my boy is going to college." Fp teared up.

Jughead just hugged his father. "Let's go graduate so we can say goodbye properly." He told his father.

Fp just nodded.

Betty looked between the two of them. Jughead held her hand as the Cooper-Jones family headed to Riverdale high. 

____

Riverdale high: 

The school was decked out in school colours. Most likely too's hung up on the wall. Everyone ran to their friendship group smiling and laughing but core four felt a heavy somber on their chests. 

Betty and Jughead were sat in the blue and gold. They were hugging each other looking at the first article they wrote together. Betty's tears sliding down her face.

"Juggie what's going to happen to us?" She glanced at him. 

"We'll make it work. If we survived her Betts we can survive a little distance." He kissed her cheek.

Guilt was just consuming her. "But I didn't survive Riverdale, Juggie. It won me. I kissed Archie." She finally confessed. Jughead just pulled away from her. "When?" He whispered. 

"The musical but it meant nothing. I stopped it before it went further. Archie tried to push it further by writing that song for me." Betty turned to him.

"What song?"

"The one V sang." She cupped his face. "I'm so sorry. It meant nothing Juggie. I'm so sorry. This town has wrecked me and that's no excuse." Jughead just stepped back nodding. Betty looked at him completely heartbroken. "Juggie?" She whispered.

"I love you Betty." Jughead cupped her face. "I love you Jughead." Betty cupped his face as well."What's going to happen to us?" She added.

"I don't know but I'm not ready to let you go." He gently stroked her face.

"I'm not ready to let you go either." 

"Then let's just have this time before we go to college." Jughead suggested.

Betty nodded as she hugged him tightly. Jughead held her tightly kissing her head. He held her hand as they headed to meet everyone.

"Look at you guys." Kevin smiled.

"Look at you and Fangs." Betty smiled faintly.

"We did it guys." Reggie and Sweet Pea uttered in unison.

"We did it." They all uttered as they did a group hug. 

"Then get your emotional feelings away from and to your seats. I don't want to see your hobo's cry." Cheryl ordered.

"She'll miss us." Veronica laughed softly.

"Heard that! I won't Lodge! You have sub par dancing. Andrews is dumb. Hobo is hobo and the only two people I will miss is my beloved cousin and my gorgeous TT." 

Veronica rolled her eyes. "She'll be the first one to call." She told Betty.

"Her or Kevin." Betty laughed softly.

"Definitely me." Kevin held the girls hands.

"Have you got your speech prepared B?" Reggie asked.

"Flash cards at the ready." She flashed them at him.

"But you won't need them." Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back. "I might if I start crying." She smiled.

"Then I'll have tissues at the ready." 

Betty nodded as hugged her boyfriend. She wanted to stay close to him. She loves him so much and the possibility of not knowing the future scared her.

The class of 2021 all sat in alphabetical order. Betty was sat next to Cheryl. Her cousin was in her icon red gown. She looked at her as she looked at her back.

"Cher?"

"Betty?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being here for me. God we've had our ups and down but you've been there for me. Twisted fathers, losing my way you've pulled me back to reality. I needed that. I love you and I'm so glad we're family." Betty squeezed her hand.

That had Cherly crying. She hugged her cousin closely. "Thank you for being here for me too cousin. We've been through hell but we've got some pretty great serpents by our side." The girls looked back to their significant others.

"We do."

"Keep in contact Betty. I need at least one good family member." Betty laughed softly as she hugged her. "I promise." She smiled.

One by one all their year group went up. Everyone had their single moment. Everyone clapping and cheering everyone on. Tears forming in everyone's eyes. Such a bitter sweet moment for that year group. 

Half an hour later it was time for the speeches. Betty was called up to the stand. She was getting flash backs from the jubilee. The night she encouraged her father to start his murderous streak. Panic began to set in but Jughead gave her a reassuring smile and a wink. All of a sudden the nerves went away. She didn't feel the need for her flash cards.

"Well class of 2021 we made it. We survived highscool. In any other highschool saying that is such a basic thing but in our school it's a victory. We've lost so many good people along the way. Can we take a minute in silence to respect a few of our own? Dilton Doiley, Ben, Midge and Jason Blossom. Three tragic deaths."

They all took a minute to respect their fellow classmates. In that minute everyone reflected the five years of hell they went through. Yet the reflected on the positives as well. They all looked between the people that have gotten through this traumatic experience together. 

"Thank you. We have come together as north and south just to become Riverdale high. We put our differences aside. We learnt how to co exist and some of us even fell in love. We've been separated by cults. That will be a right truth and a lie and college at parties. But throughout all of that somehow we managed to keep our grades up, and go through all of what Riverdale has had to throw at us. We're leaving here matured. Probably scared, I know I am but the thing that helps me is knowing I have made a family here. Friends for life. We've all fallen in and out of love. Lost friends. Lost family and even ourselves. Riverdale has prepared us to expect the worse. It has prepared us for the outside world... Well kind off. I want us to walk out those doors always remembering where we came from. Knowing that at one point in time we had it worse off than the position we're standing in. I want us to remember that everywhere we'll be. Your Riverdale high family will forever have your back. We've come this far don't leave each other stranded. I'll leave you all with this. Life is going to challenge us. We're going to struggle. We're going to fall. But that's life. We get up and we fight. Fight for what you deserve because we deserve the whole world."

The second Betty had finished everyone stood up clapping. She walked off with a smile on her face as she ran up to Jughead. 

"I told you so." He whispered as he kissed her.

"You did. You're always right." She mumbled into the kiss. 

Jughead just held his girlfriend. They all had moved on the stage to throw their caps. However, Betty was glued to Jughead hugging him as they did so. This was it. That single moment represented the end of an era.

____

Outside the school the parents gathered. They were all saying goodbye to Fp. Jughead came out to see Fp and JB getting on the motorbike. 

Jughead ran over to them. The moment he got close to his dad he hugged him. "I'm so proud of you boy. You're doing what me and your grandfather couldn't. Make us proud kiddo. Oh and promise me one thing." He looked down at his son.

"What?" Jughead whispered.

"Try stay away from the alcohol. Don't fall into the Jones curse."

"I promise dad."

Fp nodded holding his son close. "Now go say goodbye to your sister." Jughead headed around to JB. Betty quickly passed him the helmet. "JB?"

Jellybean looked up at her brother. "No more werid shit. Be a kid, annoy the shit out of dad but stay safe. I love you. Also here, my motorbike helmet. Safety first." He hugged her. 

"Alright, Bean we have to get on the road if we want to get to the b&b before night fall." Fp said. "Jug I'm a call away. You better call."

"I will."

Jughead stood back as Betty came to his side. They both held one another as they watched them speed off into the distance. The couple just held one another before they promised to separately talk to their friends. 

Betty had found Veronica in the student lounge. "Hey V." She sat next to her. "B?" Veronica turned to her.

"So this is it. Highscool is over." Betty smiled softly.

"Yeah. Thank god." Veronica laughed softly. "I remember my first day. It's funny how I had Arch then and now I don't."

"V?"

"I know." She told her.

"I stopped it." Betty told her. "It was a mistake. We've all been through so much." 

"I know. I'm not blaming you. I'm not blaming anyone. This town has made us do crazy things. It's a good thing we're all escaping. We can grow up." Veronica looked at her.

"I'm going to miss you V."

"Ditto B. We'll be far away from here. New lives. Fresh start. Sounds like a dream." She whispered.

"I want to thank you V. You were my first proper female friend. It's been a learning process but you're one of my closest friends. I love you so much. We've been through hell and back. I'm so glad you moved to this hell of a town." Betty held her hand.

"Me too. I've made some pretty great friends and learnt more than I ever would have in New York." Veronica looked at her.

"V promise me something?" Betty looked at her.

"What?" 

"We'll stay in touch. We won't be like our mother's and fall out of touch." She feared that. Betty had always felt like their friendship was better than their mothers. That it should with stand the test of time. "I promise B. It's B and V for life." 

Betty leaned over to hug her friend. They both started crying. Thought everything those girls have tried not to push each other away. In a town like Riverdale it was important they had each other. 

The boys took a walk off the school grounds. They decided to talk a walk near the train tracks. Archie just looked at Jughead. Jughead was kind of avoiding his eye contact.

"So you know?"

"You kissed my girlfriend! You had a chance with her and you threw it away! Then we found each other! We pushed each other away so many times but we came back to each other. Why? Because we love each other Arch. Why couldn't I have this one thing?" Jughead looked at him.

"It was an accident." He shrugged.

"You wrote her a song." 

"One she hated but it was a mistake. We all make mistakes." Archie talked him. 

"I'm just not ready to forgive you yet Arch. I love you like a brother and I will miss you. God your family. You gave me a home to live when I didn't have one. Fred taught me so much and Mary cared for me. You're my brother, through and through. I will forgive you at some point. We all have some growing up to do but. I love her man. She's my rock. I just don't know what to do." Jughead confessed.

Archie just looked at him. "I'm truly sorry brother. Fresh start?" Jughead looked at him as they sat on the bench. They were all going their separate ways. They were all getting a fresh start. A redemption so why shouldn't he let him have one. Jughead just nodded. "Fresh start." He agreed.

\--------

Later that night the group came together to sit on the bleachers. Betty sat across from Jughead their leg crossing each others. Veronica sat on the bench above them as they ate pops together for the last time.

"Remember when we sat right here teasing Archie about living in a PG world?" Veronica asked the group.

Jughead burst out laughing. "That was one of your best one lines I've ever heard. Post grundy. We all were stunned." He smiled.

"Honestly if we were doing shots to Archie's bad mistakes we'd have liver failure." Betty teased.

"Probably." Everyone but Archie agreed. 

"Bro remember when you were checking Betty out from the side of the bleachers in a vixen number?" Archie changed the subject.

"I live and breath. Jughead Jones has a thing for cheerleaders?" Veronica joked.

"No, I had a thing for a certain blonde that happened to he a vixen." Jughead smiled at Betty.

Betty just squeezed his thigh. "I love you." She told him. "I love you too Betts. I always will." He leaned over and quickly kissed her.

"I've got one remember when Ronnie got hit in the face with a milkshake." Archie prompted.

"Brutal." Betty remembered.

"What a waste of milkshake." Jughead laughed. The rest of the group laughed along with him. "Remember the first musical?" Veronica smiled.

"It took me forever to convince Jug to join in at least one musical." 

"And I still stand by what I did. I joined in one song and that was only for you Betty Cooper." Jughead smiled softly.

"And I loved it." She winked.

"Favourite room at school?" Archie asked.

"Blue and Gold." Betty and Jughead said in unison. 

It was a given. It as the room their love story began.

"Music room." The other couple said.

"But for which girl Archie?" Jughead joked.

"Of course Ronnie." Archie was being honest in that moment. Veroncia couldn't help herself as she leaned over and kissed him.

"So let's get this right we've had murder over a drug buisness, a serial killer, a cult and a gargoyle king all try to harm us in some way. They're going to be fun stories to tell." Jughead hugged Betty.

"They'll either think we're lying or send us to the sisters." Betty shivered.

"You'll never have to go there again." Jughead whispered in her ear. She gave a slight nod as she still feared that place.

"So highscool is done. I thought I would feel something else." Betty confessed.

"Like what B?" Betty asked.

"I don't know. Relief, happiness but all I feel is scared. Riverdale is all I know." She shrugged.

Jughead just hugged her. "Betty we're all getting out this hell. You're my Nacy Drew meets the girl with the dragon tattoo. You will be fine. I'll be a phone call away." He kissed her.

"Promise?" She teared up.

"I promise." He held her.

Jughead just looked at her. They were all terrified of leaving Riverdale. It's all they've ever known. They were all terrified but they needed to leave Riverdale to grow. Betty held him back closely. She knew they all needed to leave Riverdale. 

The group just sat in silence. Even though Veronica and Archie were broken up they still had a connection. They couldn't help themselves from holding one another as well. 

"How about we make a toast?" Veronica suggested. 

"Sure." They all uttered picking up their milkshakes. 

"To surviving Riverdale. To actually getting through highschool. To maintaining friendships and relationships. To all the highs and lows of highschool. To us. We did it." 

"We did it." They all clincked their cups taking a sip of their shakes. "We did it!" They all shouted. 

"So who's leaving first?" Jughead asked.

"That would be me." Archie told them. "I need to get away from this town for awhile. With everything that's happened. My dad. I just need to breath. So I've joined the army."

"We get that you need to breath but the army?" Jughead nodded.

"God we all need to breath. I feel like once we all leave this town we can actually breath." Betty agreed.

"We'll be there to wave you off Archiekins. Even though I don't fully support that decision." Veronica promised.

"Thanks Ronnie." He kissed her..

"Of course." She hugged him.

"The four musketeers going there separate ways." Archie whispered. "Who would have thought?"

"We all did deep down." Jughead whispered. 

"Let's make a promise." Archie looked at them.

"Not another one." Jughead joked.

"Yes another one. That in a years time and how many other years after that we will come back to our booths at pops." 

"Sure." All the group agreed.

The group just nodded spending one last night together. That night the couples got home. They shared one last passionately lustful night together before they all goes their separate ways.

___

The following day the couples woke in bed together. Betty looked up at Jughead as she kissed him softly. He sleepily kissed her back. In house across from them Archie was playing with Veronica's hair. None of the couples wanted to get up and ruin their last moments together.

"Time to say goodbye." Archie sighed.

"Sush. Just enjoy this." Veronica held him. He nodded holding her back. 

Moments aren't meant to last forever. Both couples met and drove in the car one last time to the bus stop. The bus arriving in ten minutes. Archie had his bag as he looked at Veronica.

"Ronnie, I'm so sorry for all the shit I put you through. I really do love you. You have allowed me to become the man I am. I love you Veronica Lodge." 

Veronica was stood in front of him crying. Betty and Jughead already standing behind them as they've said their goodbyes already. 

"Archiekins we've been through alot. But I wish you nothing but love and life. Things happened and we move on. Just like this but I love you too." 

Archie was crying now with her. They both embraced one another with a hug and a sweet kiss. The bus pulled up as Archie pulled away. Veronica took a step away. Archie looked at her once last time before he waved at his friends goodbye before getting on the bus escaping the town of Riverdale. 

That left the three standing near the bus stop. Veronica was the next to go. Hermione was dropping her off. They would drive her back home. Saying goodbye was hard but the hardest goodbye was still to come. 

Now one couple was left. Betty and Jughead headed to pops. Jughead was driving up on his motorbike as the moving van took his things this morning. Betty would leave ina few days.

"Hey Betts, this is the hardest goodbye." He blinked his tears away. "It is." She agreed. 

"You've shown me love. You made me feel love. A love that is consuming. A love that has saved me on multiple occasions. We started out investigating and then we investigated each others body." Jughesd teased. 

Betty laughed softly as she wiped his tears. She just cupped his face. 

"You came into my life when I wasn't looking and I am so thankful for that. I'm thankful for all the good and all the bad. I love you. You showed me that I'm not just some werid loner from the wrong side of the tracks that wears a stupid hat. I'm so much more. I got in to private school and college. I'm going places. That all started with your cute puppy dog eyes asking me to join the blue and gold. I love you Betty Cooper."

Betty was just crying. Jughead kissed her softly. They sat hugging one another. 

"Jughead Jones I love you. You have been there for me throughout thick and thin. You've helped me solve murder cases. Cults, serial killers and saved me from the sisters. I love you. You've been here for me and I am so forever thankful for that. You took me by storm when you climbed up to my window and kissed me. I couldn't stop about the investigation. You teased me. That's when everything changed. You're my other half Juggie and I want what's best for you." 

Jughead kissed her again this time more passionately. The two kissed in the middle of pops. They forgot the whole world behind them as they just kissed. Neither one wanted to pull away so they continued to kiss until they needed air.

"Walk me to my bike?" He asked. 

"Ofcourse." She kissed him once more. 

The couple held hands once again as they headed to the bike. Jughead grabbed his helmet out the car. He has bought a new one a few weeks ago.

Jughead looked at her as he pulled his beanie off his head. "Juggie your beanie?" She whispered.

"I don't need it anymore Betts. I don't need my safety blanket anymore. I've grown up but I want you to have it. Do whatever you want with it." He told her.

He learned over to her and placed it on her head. "But it only feels right to let you have it. You made my beanie for me after we had to burn it." Jughead smiled as she wore it.

Betty smiled softly. She was letting her tears just flow. "I love you Jughead Jones." She kissed him.

"I love you too Betty Cooper."

"I have to go before traffic kits." Jughead told her.

Betty nodded. She took his helmet as she gently tugged it on his head. "Remember to go slowly." She warned him.

"Oh no Cooper, it's much more dangerous if we go slow, remember?" Jughead winked.

Betty laughed softly. She kissed her love one last time. "I know Jones." Jughead deepened the kiss before he pulled away. He cradled his bike as he looked at her.

"See you around Juliet." He winked at her as he sped off into the distance.

"See you around Juggie." Betty waved him off. 

4 become 3.   
3 become 2.  
2 become 1.

The teens off Riverdale were finally taking the leap of faith into their own journey. The question is would Riverdale ever pull them back.

What happens to broken promises? 

How a year later four still became one until 6 years later when one become four in the same diner they spent their youth. 

What would bring the four back together? A promise couldn't, so what tragedy had occurred?


	2. 7 years later, S5 e4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 episode 4. How I would have wrote the episode?

7 years later:

Riverdale had been a ghost town. A town that has been wiped out. A town of tragedy no more. Well that's what they thought. The small ghost town was now empty pretty much. 

The only busy attraction was Pops Choc lit shop. The diner that all generations adore. Pop was the love and soul of that town. The glue that held the town together. The place where everything was peaceful. The place that everyone can just be themselves. 

It's been six years since Jughead Jones sat alone in that diner. Alone with a cup of coffee. Now he's a published author with a drinking problem. A way to pass on the time as he wrote. A way to help his writers block. 

He's living in down town New York. A small apartment with his girlfriend. Jessica, a fellow writer like himself. They met at his book launch as their under the same company.

The outcasts, his first published book. The whole world went crazy for it. A romance book on the vapour kings and the homecoming queen. Two lovers, with a tragic, dramatic and loveable story to tell. A story of his first love. His first true love. A story he doesn't know how to feel about now but writing was a way to deal with the heartbreak.

Yet now the writers block was here in full swing. Jughead sits at his desk day in day out writing what brabs come from his mind. He can't write a book like he used too. Something's stopping him. Maybe it was his past. Maybe it was the drinking. Maybe it was the relationship he's in now but perhaps it's his fear of rejection. Of getting hurt. That all he seems to get in return for his love. 

Jughead Jones can't handle that. So he sits glaring at his type writer. The same style writer 8, 9 years ago he was all too excited to get thoughts laid down. Yet now he hits his fists at the side of it. His brain clogged up. A cloud in his creative thought process.

"Damit!" Jughead yelled, slamming his fists down.

Jughead could never ruin his beloved type writer. So he screws the paper up into a ball. 

"Calm it Jones." Jessica came out the room placing an earing in her. "We both have writers block but you don't see me taking it out on you."

Jughead just ran his hands through his hair. Frustration ran through his veins. Nothing was ever right anymore. 

"I'm ringing Sam." Jughead pulled his gold phone case out. He began dialing him straight away. He needed that journalist job. He was in desperate need. "Hi Sam can we meet at place you like to eat at? That's perfect? I'll meet you soon."

"Jones you rather speak to your director other than your girlfriend?"

"Jess I promise I'll speak to you when I'm home." Jughead squeezed her shoulders as he headed to get ready.

.....

Jughead was at the burger van in the park meeting with Sam. They walked around talking grabbing a bite to eat. Jughead was trying to keep his hopes up for that job. He really needs the job. His bills were piling up and so were his stress levels. 

Unfortunately with his luck Jughead Jones didn't get the job. The pressure for more pages was getting agonisingly too much. He couldn't write. The first book a viper king and the homecoming queen. It was a love story from his own life. His very own Betty Cooper was his muse. 

Now his muse were on pause. They haven't seen each other in seven years. Jughead promised her he would always love her. That wasn't a lie. The lie lied with in his conversation with Archie Andrews. He wasn't okay that he kissed his girlfriend. That they lied to him. He left his heart open to both his mother and his beloved left him but lied to him. They betrayed him and that was the trigger that shot his walls back up high.

"Do you want to be a one shot wondered Jughead?" Sam questioned him.

"No. It's just hard at the minute. Writers block and all."

"They're threatening to take the advance back Jughead. We need chapters. We need them know. You need to not like drinking more than writing." 

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Hemming was drank and look at his work." He told Sam.

"Yet he produced chapters. Don't be a one hot wonder Jones. Be the man you want to be. Be the writer you are."

That was food for thought for Jughead. He has always wanted to be a writer so why couldn't be produce more? Was it because he hasn't seen his muse in seven years?

Sam walked away as Jughead sat on the bench. He pulled his phone out and searched through his old photos. Betty was sat smiling at him. He missed her but the betrayal was even worse. 

Jughead scrolled through his contacts to see Betty's number. There's been times where he wrote paragraphs to her but deleted it. They've moved on, they have different lives now. They weren't in Riverdale anymore.

J: hope your keeping well Cooper.

Jughead just deleted the message heading home. They were over. He was with Jessica now. He loves Jessica. How quickly that ended when he saw his girlfriend walk towards the door with a suitcase.

"Jess?"

"I'm going to stay with Haley for awhile. Especially when you have debt collectors at the door and you have a final eviction notice." Jessica told her.

"Jess we can talk things through." Jughead rubbed her shoulder.

"We haven't been right for a long time Jones. I'm sorry." Jessica just walkd out.

Jughead sighed, he tried to sit down and write but failed. All Jughead wanted was a drink at his favourite bar.

Drink after drink he downed them. His bar tab wracking up. He was playing with his tooth pick as a blonde woman came up to him. 

"Oh my god your the Forsythe Pendleton Jones the first?" 

"That's me." Jughead shrugged.

"I'm a massive fan of your work. The relationship between the viper king and the homecoming queen is so-"

"Romantic." Jughead thought back to a certain blonde. Betty was his anchor but they sank. All anchors sink at some point but sometimes they find the strength to be the anchor again and have a new lease for life.

"I was going to say sexy." The blonde smirked.

It was sexy. Their love was filled with love, mystery and sex. They started out investigating but then started investigating each other.

That night Jughead hooked up with the blonde. He resorted into the man he had become over the time he's been away from Riverdale. Girls wanted him and he liked that.

However, not all girls were like this one. She was a sly and cunning. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. For poor Jughead he was manipulated and used. Yet he wasn't going to let her get away with that. She had to help him get away from the debt collectors but like we've said she's a sly dol. 

Seeing Cora in the shirt he labelled Betty's shirt stirred up some memories. Memories he cherished that's why he had kept the shirt after all these years. He had outgrown it but something inside him tells to keep it. So he did. He kept a tshirt he hasn't worn in years. A tshirt in his heart that belonged to his Juliet.

That day Jughead sat down to read the work of Cora. Jughead felt annoyed and disappointed in himself. Opening the first page he was fully prepared to read it. He was hopeful it would inspire him. 

His concentration was broken by his phone he never expected to Archie Andrews on his phone ever again. Jughead sighed taking the leap to answer it. 

___

It's been seven years since Archie deployed to basic training. Six years since he's been fighting a war. He's been away from everything he's known.

On leave from the military due to a traumatic injury. He had managed to save everyone but one of his brothers. Seven years on the job and he's being located back to Riverdale. 

His first thought was he couldn't wait to see his friends again. It's been seven years. He's matured and Riverdale had too. Riverdale had become a ghost town.

The town him and his father loved so much has now been destroyed by his ex beloved lovers father. A man that will stop at nothing. 

Stepping back into pops even that felt different. It felt strange but heading down to the speakeasy that had changed the most. It was a speakeasy no more but now the new and improved wtye wrym. On the stage three familiar faces were performing. 

A smile appeared on his face as he sat down. After all these years he has a sense of familiarity. He looked towards the stage to see the one and only Toni Topaz pregnant. At the side of her was Fangs Forgarty and Sweet Pea. They were performing their heart out. Archie looked around to see Kevin Keller in leather cheering the loudest for his roommates and boyfriend. 

"Toni Topaz you look good."

"As good as I can be in this shit show of a town lately." Toni held her pregnant stomach.

Archie sighed softly."I've noticed." He nodded.

"A lot has changed since we've graduated Archie. Riverdale is a ghost town. Only the poor or the stubborn loyal townie stayed." Toni explained.

"Hiram fucked us all over?" 

"You have no idea." Fangs smiled joining them.

"You look good man." Archie smiled.

"You two bro."

"Archie." Kevin joined them along with Sweet Pea.

The whole group got caught up. How they lived together. How most of them worked at Riverdale high. But most importantly it opened Archie's eyes up of how Riverdale became a ghost time.

Disappointment ran through his body. He didn't know what to do but call them. Call the people he once called family. Call them desperate how they left things. Call them desperate the pain that was left between the group. That he did all before he saw the true destruction of Hiram Lodge and the last straw was his beloved home. 

Nobody messes with his home. The home he has the memories of his father. Nobody messes with the town he grew up in. That his father grew up in. He knew it was time to bring in the forces. 

The question is he didn't know if they'll show. That was the most frightening thing of all.

___

It's been seven years Veronica Lodge has stepped foot in Riverdale. Six years since she's met her husband. It's been 1 years since she said I do. Celebrating their first anniversary with her beloved Chadwick.

Veronica Lodge used to be the she wolf of wall street. That was her. The truest version of Veronica Lodge. She was the strongest most independent woman she knows apart from her mother. She loved to work.

However, her happiness crumbled after the helicopter accident. The worry of her husband increased but the thrill factor increased for her. She was used to the danger. She had lived in Riverdale but Chad didn't see it that way.

Once upon a time her beloved would have understood. That lover was a different person. One that balanced her out. One that understood she was the Veronica Lodge. She was a force to be reckoned with.

Yet now she is married. Her husband worried she is stressing herself. Her husband wants to start a family. Yet for Veronica it was far too soon. She wanted children in the future but at this point in time she wanted to focus on becoming the she wolf of wall street again. She didn't want to lie and say she was working at Lacies anymore. Lacies was too slow paste not enough up for stake but selling jewelry to high stake holders. Now that was a thrill.

She loved working even if it was at a jewellery shop in up town New York. However, her husband on the other hand hated that when he found out.

"Hey honey, I was just going to call you. Do you want to come join me and Katy for some lunch?" 

"It's funny, I'm at Lacies now with Katy. You're no where to be seen. Hey Katy." Chad called over to her.

"Chad I can explain, let me explain tonight." Veronica told her husband.

"Fine." 

....

That night Veronica walked in, the previous night was their first anniversary yet lead to an argument. She was tired of arguing, so when she arrived home to a massive bouquet of flowers she smiled softly. 

"Hello honey." Chad walked in. "Can we have a do over?"

"You need to understand something Chad. I love working. I'm not going to stop working. You married me, a hard working woman. You've seen where I came from. I owned buisness in highschool. I'm a force to be reckoned with." Veronica told him.

"I know but ever since the accident." Chad spoke to her softly.

"Yes we were in an accident. The helicopter crashed but we survived. Look where I was in highschool. I survived. I am a strong woman. You married a strong independent woman. Don't you forget that. I will work if I want to work." Veronica warned him.

Chad nodded. "Of course. How about that re do?" He looked at her.

"I'd like that." 

Chad turned around to hand her a box. Looking at the box Veronica's heart was in her mouth. She truly hoped it wasn't Pearl's or anything to do with her past. She had long grown out of pearls. Pearls were now replaced with diamonds or any other simple necklace she felt like that day. Pearls were a reminder she was under her father's spell once upon a time.

What lied beneath the box was worse. Veronica opened the box to see something that looked all too familiar. A glamerge egg. All she could think about the one her father had on a stance at home. She knew they were collectables but she wanted no reminder of her father.

"The best news a new one comes out each year. You can collect them." Chad smiled, excitedly.

"Thank you." Veronica looked at her husband. She shut the lid on again fast before kissing her husband.

That night they lit up a flame in the bedroom that has been out for a while now. However, Veronica slipped out of bed early that day to work. Packing the egg to sell to a client. Veronica Lodge does not want any reminders of her father in her house. This house was hers. She had paid for it with her own money. She doesn't need Hiram's blood money anymore.

With the sale underway her phone rang. To Veronica's surprise, a familiar lover appeared on her screen. A wave of emotions flooded over her. 

Archie Andrews, the lover that fully understood her before everything changed. Sliding the phone across to answer she raised the phone up to her ear. Hearing him utter her name brought back memories. 

The question is, is she ready to see him again?

\----

It's been seven years since Betty Cooper hugged Jughead goodbye. Seven years since she solved her last mystery with her beloved Jughead before everything blew up. However, it's not been her last. Betty Cooper was now Agent Elizabeth Cooper.

She was stuck on desk duty. You heard that right Betty Cooper was stuck on cold cases. Why you ask? 

A mistake. She didn't have her true partner to calm her frantic mind. She wasn't thinking logically. Jughead would calm her, would centre her. They balanced each other out. They were the perfect duo. That's why they solved all those cases in highschool. Without him she was lost but would never admit that.

The mistake costed her big time. It could have cost her life. That makes a change. It's normal Jughead that was playing cat surviving on nine lives. Not this time, this time it was her.

Betty Cooper was on the case of TBK. The trash bag killer. A case that haunts her still to this day. The case that changed her life. The killer that was almost worse than her own father the black hood. This killer captured her for two weeks in captivity. The memories burnt into her mind. There's no escaping it. It doesn't matter how many therapy sessions her boss Glen tries forced to go too.

Glen, her boss, her partner on the field and now partner to scratch a certain itch. They weren't together, not a couple but it was nice to have each other. Yet he doesn't want her injured. He wants her mind healthy before getting back into the field. 

Hence why Betty Cooper was sitting in her third therapy session of the week. That week she was denied working a case, piecing together cold cases that were unsolved. They were just forgotten but not to her. Especially when TBK was involved. 

"How's the nightmares Elizabeth?" The resident therapist asked.

"I haven't had a nightmare in awhile." Betty lied.

She would get them every hour, each hour normally. Betty had learnt to survive off of limited amount of sleep.

"Elizabeth if your not honest with me I can't get you back on the field."

Betty rolled her eyes. She leaned over to grab a piece of chocolate from the bowl. She unwrapped it popping it in her mouth.

"In all due respect, I caught serial killers in highschool." Betty told her proudly.

"Your father, your brother, you also took down a cult leader but nearly got killed in the process. Exactly like TBK." The therapist said.

"Non of those situations were like the TBK." Betty snapped.

"How so?"

Betty didn't respond to her. In all those situations she had Jughead. She had her anchor. Her support system but most of all her beloved. Her romeo and her little weirdo. She misses him but hardly has time to think about him. There were certain days he wouldn't leave her mind but most the time she thought about the trash bag killer.

"It just is." Betty answered.

"You mean because you weren't held captive?" The therapist asked.

"Perhaps or because I had someone that was the ying to my yang." She shrugged.

"Who?" 

Betty just stayed silent. Her and Jughead had so many unresolved feelings. They said they will always love each other. That was true but with distance and time they were different people. Yet they still loved one another even though they left things unresolved.

Betty glanced to the clock. Luckily time was up. "Times up." Betty grabbed her work bag. 

"See you next week." 

Betty just nodded as she headed to work. Just like last week she was working cold cases. It doesn't matter how many times she suggests the connections between cases she gets shot down.

"How about we pick up pizza and watch a movie at mine?" Glen suggested, squeezing her arm. 

Betty just glanced down at his hands. Pizza was her and Jughead's thing. They were meant to go to college together. Solve all the mysteries, watch movies, explore the city and demolish pizza. It was going to be perfect. 

Betty just stood backwards. "I have plans with the girls. We're getting drinks and food." She shrugged, lying.

"Oh okay. Well, next time." Betty nodded as she packed up her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

...

Betty hated nights now. She had triple locks on her door. She had the most adorable cat, Toffee Cooper. She would calm her instantly. It's how she got through most the nights.

Betty was prodding her microwave food around looking at the TBK cases and one other cold cases. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to finish this case. That's one thing Betty hated, leaving cases unfinished.

Exhaustion washed over her as she fell asleep. The first time in a week she was actually sleeping. Yet that was cut short when she thought she heard a knock at the door. A last it was her imagination, answering the door. Fear shot through her body as Toffee ran out the door. Dismembered body parts littered around her apartment hallway. Toffee licking the discoloration of the rotting flesh. 

The smell stinking out the whole room. All she could think about was the smell. How that poor woman's family is in bits. Betty felt someone touch her shoulder, spinning around to see TBK there. They stood there all in their horrifying glory wrapping their leather gloves hands around their mouth.

A scream rippled through her body. She woke up to see Toffees tail in her face. Panic rushed through her body as she stroked her precious kitten. Betty clutched the flannel she was wearing as she breathed. She lift the color to her nose breathing in the scent. It didn't smell like Jughead anyone but it calmed her knowing it once did. She hugged the flannel close to herself before stroking Toffee.

Betty smiled softly thinking about Jughead. He was dog perosn, always was and always will be. She remembered the day Betty rescued Toffee. How she dreamt about him. Refusing to pet or stroke the cat they could find him a better suited home. Yet that night she was on a work shift. She came home to find them snuggled on the sofa playing with one another. That was one of the last nights she slept soundly. 

A week passed and she found herself sat in the same chair at the therapist office. 

"Any nightmares this week Elizabeth?"

Betty was hesitant to answer. She still hated the nightmares. All she wanted to do was get back to work. Do something she loved and not be punished more for the mistake she is incredibly sorry for. 

"No." Betty lied.

She had dealt with nightmares all her life. She can deal with the ones from TBK. 

"Again Elizabeth you need to be honesty with me."

Betty rolled her eyes as her phone began to ring. In that moment she felt so embarrassed. She normally had her phone on silent in these conversations.

"I apologise my phone is normal on silent." Betty looked down to see it was Archie Andrews. She hasn't spoken to him since they waved him goodbye on the bus. "I have to take this." 

Betty excused herself to answer it. However, questions ran through her mind. Why was he ringing? Was Mary okay? Was he okay? Is Pop Tate okay? All of these questions and hardly any of them would ge answered until she came back home.

Home to a town that has been nothing but tragic to her. Yet at the end of the day it will always be home. A chapter of her life.

____

Riverdale, welcome to the town with pep. How that was a lie. The town's sign should be Riverdale, welcome to the town with tragedy, pain and death. Seems fitting with what the town has gone through. 

The first person to arrive was Betty Cooper. A drive into town and of course her first stop was pops. A massive welcome home from the man that holds this town together is exactly what she needed. Nobody knows that she went through. She wanted it that way for now.

Betty was in need of a pops shake. She hasn't had the sweet taste on her lips in years. However, she needed some coffee to help her function on an hour of sleep. So coffee it was. She nervously sipped on small coffee when the bell went.

Spinning around fast she saw him. Jughead Jones was looking like he had stepped out a writers movie. Betty bit her lip softly. She caught a glimmer of a tattoo. The beanie long gone in the time capsule. His face with a small tash. That was her Juggie, a famous writer. Yet he wasn't hers anymore.

"Jughead Jones." Betty uttered so softly.

The urge to run into his arms was overwhelming. By looking at him she knew something was wrong. He knew something was wrong with her but pain of the past still ran deep through them.

"Betty Cooper." Jughead whispered.

Jughead just looked at her. How was it possible for someone to grow more beautiful? She looked like a goddess. So strong and powerful but little did he know she was struggle.

"You look..."

"I look like what?" Jughead questioned.

Betty bit her lip again. She wanted to tell him he looked handsome. He took her breath away but she stopped herself. 

"Doesn't matter." Betty turned to sip her coffee.

"Jughead my author." Pops hugged him, proudly.

"Hey Pop." Jughead smiled a real smile for the first time that day.

"You're normal?" He looked at him.

"Not today Pop. A coffee?"

"Of course." Pop headed to pour him one.

Jughead didn't want to tell the man in front of him that he couldn't afford one of his delicious burgers. It was embarrassing. He was in debt and couldn't afford to pay for food.

Jughead sat down next to Betty. Worry came over her as she glanced at him. Is he okay? He never turned down food? What's going on with him? 

Jughead could feel her eyes on him. He wanted to look at her but he couldn't. He was barely keeping it together. She was this successful FBI agent and he couldn't be more proud. He took the risk and glanced at her. They quickly looked at one another. It was a worrying glance from both parties.

"You okay?" Betty asked her.

Jughead nodded. 

"Look at you guys." They heard from behind them. 

The couple turned around to see Veronica Lodge walking in. She had a ring on her finger and a smile on her face. She hadn't changed that much. 

"You both look well." She smiled.

Betty and Jughead knew she was only saying that to be kind. They nodded softly. An awkward silence fell between the group. Everyone looked down towards their coffee. Pops looked over to them. They had all grown up. Milkshakes had been replaced with coffees. Letterman jackets   
have been replaced with work jackets. Soon they'll have family of their owns. 

The bell went again this time Archie Andrews walked in with Toni Topaz. The woman smiled at Toni. She is carrying a child. They were so happy for her. 

The men on the other hand were avoiding each other's glances. This group and been through so much. This town has been through so much. 

"I have a confession, I didn't just call you for pops retirement party." 

The group just rolled their eyes. That was a given but the only person they would return to Riverdale for is the man behind the counter. Pop Tate is the only person they were willing to come home for.

"Riverdale is a ghost town. Our town is getting destroyed. We need to save it. I can't do that by myself. I need you guys. We need Toni's insight. We need Veronica's smarts and first hand experience with Hiram. We need Betty and Jughead to solve whatever comes our way. We need too as a group save our town. So what do you say guys?"

The group looked between each other. It's not like they had a choice. They had to do it for the younger generation. 

No matter what has happened in the past in this moment non of it mattered. 

They were here to take their town back. Hopefully revisit the past, rekindle and connect. People change, they all had but they had a connection.

This town connects them all. Could this town reconnect them or would it pull them further apart?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix it chapter for s5 e5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is absolutely no mention of BA at all. This is strictly a bugvarch fanfic. More so bughead

Riverdale had become a ghost town. There was no doubt about it. A town they all hrew up in was simple a town no more. Especially if Hiram Lodge wins the majority vote at the town hall meeting in a few days.

The sun came down and the moon came up. The group that once sat in a pops booth was now heading their separate ways. Avoiding the true conversations in their beloved diner. Yet now they could try have those hard hitting conversations. Jughead and Betty went the long way home whereas Veronica and Archie took the fast way home.

"I noticed a rock Ron." Veronica looked down at her hand smiling. "Yes, married life is hard Archiekins. If you want some advice have fun because when your married, well shall I say the spark is hard to light." She shrugged.

Archie nodded. 

"Well I assume you had plenty of woman just fall to your feet." Veronica teased.

It was weird. They were oddly okay. Perhaps it's because Veronica was married or because they had matured. But being in that moment wasn't awkward at all.

"Actually Ron the last really relationship I had was with you." He flashed his smile at her.

Veronica playfully rolled her eyes. "Well if I can recommend something Archie. Just have fun. We're meant to enjoy life."

"That it is Ronniekins." Veronica looked at him. "Yeah that doesn't sound as right as Archiekins." He laughed .

"No it doesn't. But it was nice talking to you Arch. I missed it." Veronica smiled.

"I missed you too Ron." 

The couple parted ways however on the other side of town still come out of Pops were Betty and Jughead. Betty grabbed her mother's favourite milkshake whilst Jughead talked to pops.

The two began walking together. To say it was awkward was an understatement but it was nice. They walked a little before one of them broke the silence. The tension between them was visible. So many things have been left unsaid. So much has happened in seven years.

"Why didn't you reach out?" Jughead broke the silence.

There it was. That dreaded question. A multiple of reasons. How does she tell him? It was partly because of the voicemail he left. Partly because she's lost in a world she's meant to excel at. Partly because she is still stuck down in TBK's place. So she settled with the only one she could truthfully tell him.

"Well...I didn't think you wanted me too. After that voicemail you left me after your book launch." She confessed. 

Betty remembered how hurt she was hearing the pain in his voice. The anger he felt towards her. How she broke his heart. How that broke her more.

"I assumed from that night you didn't want anything to do with me." She was trying so hard not to cry. 

She couldn't deal with the emotions behind her and Jughead on top of dealing with the TBK trauma. It was just too much for her.

Jughead just looked at her. He never meant to make her feel like that. He was in a very dark place. She had always promised him to be there for that very big moment for him and she wasn't. It was everything on top of old emotions that haven't been dealt with.

"That wasn't my intention. I'm sorry it came off that way. I really am it's nice to see you though. Even if it's strange to be back here...deeply uncanny." He tried to joke off how he truly felt.

"Same Archie though. Still trying to save everything. Everyone, but some people can't be saved. I've learnt that the hard way." Betty hinted at the TBK case. 

Of course Jughead didn't know that but it was a small hint. A hint that was hard for her to speak about so she was proud of herself. Even if she only knew the truth.

"Good luck with that dude. I have a book to write." Jughead shrugged. 

Betty nodded. She knew everyone had a life outside of Riverdale now. It was understandable they'll all head their separate ways again.

"I have to go back to Quanitco after Pops retirement party. It was good seeing you too Jug." Betty meant it. She missed seeing him so seeing him for the first time in seven years was good. She wasn't lying she was being honest with him. "Even though it's a little weird."

Betty couldn't help but smile at him softly. She looked at him like he still held the whole world, the same look she gave him in highschool. Only this time it was fainter but still there. She couldn't understand how good looking he became after all these years. He had become more handsome. 

Betty was just thankful they could have this odd small conversations. Even if the awkwardness was still there. It's the little things that count. Especially after that dreaded voicemail.

Jughead watched her head in the direction to the house he once called home. He couldn't help but longingly look at her. There's so much tension still there. So many unresolved feelings but now their personal life has added to that.

Maybe one day they'll work up the courage to do so. They'll finally have their personal life at a stable point to dive deep into their past. 

Betty had currently left Jughead heading home. Home in the Cooper house was a chaotic mess. Years ago it was something else but mothing as bad as this. Alice Cooper was running around the house cleaning up after the twins. She was stressed with work and home life. She was not in highschool anymore that's for sure.

"Hey I brought you your favourite." Betty smiled.

"Thsnk you honey. Can you place it in the fridge? Also be quiet the twins are asleep and Polly is still working." 

"I thought she would be home by now." Betty looked at her mother.

Polly never had the best track record. They still weren't on good speaking terms from halloween years ago. However, the two Cooper daughter's have matured. Or they would like to think that.

"Okay. I'll help you." She told her.

That night Betty and Kevin had a catch up. Kevin never let go hope for Betty and Jughead. He knew they would find their way back to one another time. Granted Betty does make a good point. Not everyone lands with their highschool sweetheart but it doesn't mean people never gave second chances.

Betty fell asleep that night on the phone to Kevin. Hearing a family voice made her feel safe. Sleeping in her old bed made her feel safe. Especially knowing who she used to share that bed with. She drifted off to sleep. Like most nights she is a woken by the nightmare that haunts her. TBK hangs over her, just waiting to get her.

Waking up panicked Bettyy heard someone trying to get in the house. Panick sets in as she pulls the gun from her nightstand. Breathing slowly, she takes one foot in front of the other making her way downstairs. Her FBI training in full swing. Betty lifts her gun up to see her own sister screaming in fear.

"Polly you scared me. It's late, where have you been?" Betty asked concerned.

Riverdale wasn't a safe place to roam around. Let alone at night.

"Work." She shrugged. "I'm off to bed."

"Or we could grab a tea together?" Betty suggested.

Polly agreed as she wasn't remotely tired. In the early hours that morning the two tried to reconnect. Apologys were made but the two knew it wouldn't be easy trying to repair a Cooper sibling bond. Especially when Polly was hiding things.

Polly had gotten in the wrong crowd. She always has. First the wrong crowd as child, the farm and now the Ghoulies. Betty had always worried for her sister. Yet it came to a point where she had to focus on herself. 

The Ghoulies were back and fighting with a force. Hiram Lodge on their side. The serpents staying far away from. That was until Archie and the police department needed the help of them and FBI agent Betty Cooper. A secret storm in to bring them down. They've had seven years of a perfect gang life now it was time to bring them down. 

Bring them down they did. They stormed in to see the drugs everywhere. It was like bees in a bee hive. Sweet pea eyes lit up as he stormed through. He wanted desperately to join some kind of force but his loyalties lied to the serpents. Betty showed them her skills collecting and shutting down the drug ring. 

Ghoulies were trying to throw it back to when they were younger. The new and improved Jingle Jangle now bagged as evidence in the FBI office. Betty was meant to be packing it up. Slowly and shortly she was but family came first. 

Her mother was like a different person now. She was giving into Polly, believing all her lies. The moment Betty steps in to have an opinion Polly Cooper off loaded on her. Polly did what Polly does best and stormed out. Probably to get her next fix or to a client. 

However, come personal problems comes the towns problems. The town was about to come liquidated. Riverdale high would become an abandoned building. Archie couldn't let that happen, so Archie did what Archie does best. He called his old friends into the school.

____

Everyone loved Pops diner. It wad the heart and soul of Riverdale. It was the only place Jughead wrote his best. The only place he ever felt safest. He would used sit writing a hundred works a minute. Yet now he's sat staring at his screen. He couldn't even write a word. 

However, he had been asked to write pops retirement speech. That's something he could do. Jughead was currently sat down waiting for Pops. He saw his granddaughter put help wanted in the window.

"Tabitha right?" Jughead asked.

"Yep. You're Jughead Jones, you practically lived here."

"Hey I saw the help wanted in the window." Jughead glanced at the sign. 

He really needed this job. He owed so much money. Debt collectors hunting him down. He needed to get pages and he needed to get money.

"No offense Jones but your a famous author. You're not the right fit. Focus on what you do best. Also I don't have running tabs at my dinner. So you can't just order coffee and use my wifi. Order a burger or pack up." Tabitha told him.

Jughead nodded. He respected that, everyone is hustling just like himself. 

Pops came in a few hours later. Speaking to Pops made him feel better. It gave him the encouragement to write the speech. It was almost a bittersweet ending.

Jughead glanced out the window. Panic set in as he saw the debt collectors. Jughead leapt to his feet, jumping behind the counter. Tabitha gave him a strange look. The bell rang as they came in.

"Have you seen Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. Its known he hangs out here."

Tabitha glanced at Jughead. He gave her this pleading look as he did the quiet signal. Tabitha took pity on him. He was part of her family. Her grandfather thought of Jughead as a son. 

"Haven't seen him around." Tabitha placed coffee pots at the counter.

"Well will you tell us when you see him sweetie." The debt collector passed her a card. Tabitha reluctantly took the card. "Will do pumpkin." She nodded.

The bell dinged again signalling they were gone. Jughead stood up sighing. Pop looked at him worried. 

"Are you in trouble Jug? I have money I can lend you." Pop told him.

"I am pop but I'm not low enough to take your retirement fund." Jughead looked at him.

Tabitha saw the worry in her grandfather's eyes. She hated that look. 

"Jones are you still needing that job? It's yours if you want it." She offered.

"Thanks. Could you send them half of my page wage and vouch for me?" Jughead sighed. He hated asking for help.

"I can do that."

Pops looked between his granddaughter and Jughead. He was proud of them both. He knew how proud Jughead can be.

"You're working the retirement party Jones." Tabitha told him.

"Eye eye boss."

That night Jughead headed to the bunker and wrote. He wrote the speech for Pops. Jughead read over his work. Actually proud of something he wrote he send it to Sam to hold them off. 

Unfortunately Sam and the others loved it. Now he was forced to write about the town he came from. Forced to write about the man that practically raised him and fed him. He had made enough enemies with the first book, never expecting the serpents to turn their back on him. Especially when he's nearly died for them.

____

Riverdale high stired up alot of emotion. Sitting in the student lounge made memories came flooding back. Some good, some bad, some happy, some sad but most of all memories with the four of them. Even them as couples.

There were no denying how strange it was being back in the student lounge. Nothing had hardly changed in seven years. The only thing that changed was the four of them sat in awkward silence. 

Jughead and Betty glancing between one another. A few rooms down was the blue and gold. The beginning of their story. The room where most of their memories were made. Both itching to go back see it but both knew they weren't strong enough yet. Entering that room will force a conversation with themselves. One that starts with the words, I still love.

Zoning out the conversation the two brought their focus back when the town needs their help to teach at Riverdale high. Jughead couldn't teach, he doesn't have time to write a book, work a job and add grading papers on top of that. It was safe to say Jughead was reluctant.

However, Betty on the other hand was less reluctant. If she went back she would be sat behind a desk doing cold cases. She has enough going on here. Her mother needed help with the twins but most importantly she needed to find out why Polly was lying too them. Her family needed her.

"Well I'm up for it. I need to pull Polly from one of her Polly episodes." Betty shrugged.

Jughead looked at Betty. His arms were crossed and he was slouching. She was staying, if he stayed they could speak more. Maybe not straight away but perhaps in the future. He also needed to write more about the town. He can't do that if he's not there.

"Fine I'm in. Only if I can clear it with my new job."

Archie smiled at his old friend. Now his attention turned to Veronica. "What do you say Ron?" Archie asked, with hope in his eyes.

"Why the hell not. I didn't want to be a sports agent anyway." Veronica smiled.

It also gave her an excuse not to go home. Chad had entered a dangerous game. He doesn't underestimate Veronica Lodge without some back lash. Most importantly he does not under any circumstances freeze their assets, especially when she provided most the money. If he was playing with fire she was going to be ice.

That's when in the student lounge former students had agreed to be teachers. Teachers that would try do best by their students.

Announcing their plans at the town meeting was Toni Topaz. A force to be reckoned with. She had a fire in her eye and a generous donation by someone special to her. Getting that someone special to offer the money was harder than it seemed. Cheryl Blossom was only doing it as she believed in Toni Topaz.

Most of the meeting went as expected. The town was liquidated and had offically become a ghost town. Yet they had offically made Riverdale high into a private school with teachers of Sargent Andrews. She wolf of wall street and brown graduated, Veronica Lodge. Agent Cooper and Yale graduate. Along with Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third a New York Times best seller writer. Riverdale high would still be there for the youth of Riverdale.

____

The meeting ended and everyone headed to Pops retirement party. They were disappointed in their town. Most had been bought out by Hiram. That was to be expected. Yet it didn't mean they weren't hurt by that.

That aside they were here to celebrate Pop Tate. The man that was the glue for this town. The man that helped them survive Riverdale.

Everyone was separated into their families as they talked. Archie talked to Toni. Betty talked to the twins and Alice. Veronica talked to everyone. The only place in Riverdale where Riverdale could be Riverdale. 

Betty was sat talking to Alice when she saw Jughead working. She knew something was happening. Worry set in knowing she couldn't ask him. All she wanted to do was ask if he was okay that part of her was still there. Yet a part of her wasn't ready to ask him. That was selfish but when she takes that leap she needs to be mental prepared to help him. She couldn't do that if she wasn't mentally ready to help herself. 

Jughead glanced at her. In that moment they were caught in another awkward look exchanged. Another exchanged where deep down it shows they still love one another but their in a position where in their lives they weren't ready to go back. They had to figure out their new now before they could go into the past.

"Speech!" Everyone cheered. 

"Well Jug?" Pop smiled at him.

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes as he gathered around everyone. Jughead had a lot to say about Pops but he didn't know how to say those things without getting emotional. All eyes were on the two. Jughead just took a deep breath. 

"Well I just want to start by saying we love you Pop Tate. You are well and truly the glue that holds this town together. You have gave us a safe place. A place where we can come when we're feeling down, when we're feeling happy and even when we just need a place to be. You have shown kindness to each and everyone of us. Kindness that we needed. You have shown us that support we have needed over the years. You're a father figure." 

Jughead took a minute. He looked at Pop, he was his father figure. A stable one that provided for him over the years. He was his only constant that he has ever truly trusted.

"He's been a father to all of us over the years. Especially me and that I'm so thankful. It's time for Pops to move on to the next chapter of his life. Let's be honest he'll still be around here. So here's to Pop, the man that saved us all." 

Everyone lifted their shakes in the air. They all raised their glasses. "To pop tate!" They all cheered.

Pop looked around the group. He was thankful to the group that were there. They never gave up on him and vise visa. They knew how important this town was, even if it's dying. At the end of the day they all used to call it home. 

In all honesty he was shocked that they all showed up. Seven years ago they broke a promise of returning to the very same diner. So to be here in the same diner with their old friends, it truly ment the world to Pop Tate.

Riverdale was a town of darkness. A town where the darkness can take over. A town where the people left faster than they stayed. A town where only the brave took their roads.

Riverdale is a scary place. Darkness makes everything frightening. Yet the darkest part of that town is the disappearances.

Polly does what Polly does best. She runs and disappears. Yet in Riverdale any time could be the last. Dark roads and a chilling town was a truckers worst nightmare or their best dream. 

Riverdale a town of the scariest possibilities the town that made Polly Cooper disappear, whilst the town celebrates their beloved Pop Tate.

Will Riverdale stay in the dark path?   
Will Riverdale's finest deal with their past issues?   
Most important, will Riverdale's mysteries lay low or come at them with full force?


	4. Chapter 4

Graduating highscool is the last moment you think you wouldn't be returning back to a highschool until you have children of your own. Or rather at your ruinon. None of the core four expected to return to the halls of Riverdale high.

The four of them were walking the halls of Riverdale High. Jughead Jones the new English teacher. Along side working at pops. It's something he wanted to keep on the down low. He was paying parts of his debts off but his personal life is personal.

Betty Cooper or rather Miss Cooper was the new mechanic. She didn't know how she felt being back in these walls. Being in Riverdale all she was known for was being the black hoods daughter. She knew that would come up at some point.

Veronica Decko was the economics teacher. She wanted so desperately to go by Lodge. Decko doesn't seem right. She also thought that was the perfect fit for her. Riverdale needed her to bring business in so why not have her teach the new generation of business men or woman. 

Archie Andrews the new RROCT recruiter. He also wanted to restart the Bulldogs up. They were his legacy after all. He missed the epic highs or lows of football. Deep down he wanted to relive his football days.

In each classroom all students were fully focused. In Veronica's class she had more than just seniors. They were all fawning over. She didn't care as long they were there and willing to learn.

In Archie's recruitment class he had willing participants. The main reason why the boys joined were because they wanted to know first hand experiences being on the front line. 

Jughead on the other hand, well as expected he couldn't get his class attention. He couldn't get them to care. It's not like he truly cares but it was another paying job. Jughead couldn't understand why they didn't bother to watch the movie adaptation either. 

Meanwhile, with Betty she had the class all gathered around her. She was slightly at ease, knowing that she gets to pull apart a car to put it together again made her calm. It was something else to focus her mind on. Right now her mind was running a mile a minute. Polly's gone missing and the nightmares seem to be getting worse. All she could do was throw herself into something else.

"Any questions?" Betty slipped her hands into her pockets. 

"Are you the daughter of the black hood?" One girl asked.

Betty rolled her eyes. She was waiting for this question to be asked. "I am and if you must know he taught me everything I knew about cars." She explained to the class. "Now any relevant questions?"

Right there the class shot glances to each other. They were afraid of her. That hurt her, she wasn't like her father or her brother. She was just her, she was once like them. Afraid of what awaits them. 

Class ended and Betty was heading to the students lounge. It felt weird that now theh were accepted into the student lounge. On route Betty walked passed Jughead's classroom. They haven't spoken in a few days. Things were still awkward between them but she wanted to extend an olive branch.

Betty leaned against the door in her blouse and mini skirt with heels on. She had just changed out of her overalls. 

"How is class Mr Jones?" Betty looked at him. 

Jughead was typing fast away. Sam was nagging him for pages. He looked up to see Betty standing at the door. To say he was shocked was an understatement. 

"Betty, hi?" 

"Hey. How was class?" She asked again.

"They're worse than our class was." Jughead answered. Betty laughed softly. She definitely agrees with him. She looked over at him. "What about your class? You always were a grease monkey." 

Betty blushed softly. It was nice to have this small conversation with him. Not talking to him has really affected her. Years ago they were each other's anchors. 

"They're all terrified of me." She sighed. 

"I'm sure that's not true." Jughead looked up at her. "I wish what your saying is true but it's not. They know about my dad." 

Once upon a time he would have told her they weren't their parents. That they were so much stronger than all a white nose. He would hold her tightly as they listened to one another heart beat. Yet now all they she got was a simple nod. 

"Well I'm headed to the teacher's lounge. Need my daily dose of coffee." 

Jughead turned from her to begin typing again. He was working on the opening of the book. Research what's happened since he had left.

Arriving in the student lounge Kevin had already poured her a coffee. She sipped on it happily, thanking him.

"So are you glad to be back?" Toni asked the group.

"Glad no. Well needed perhaps." Betty told her.

"Definitely well needed." Veronica agreed. 

Veronica was stood beside her husband. Embarrassment rushed through her body. He had randomly showed up at her class and then proceeded to watch her teach. That feeling of being uncomfortable was horrible. He has understated her once again.

"So how did he propose?" Betty smiled at her friend.

Veronica was about to speak but Chad took over. Betty looked at Veronica. She saw Veronica put a fake smile on her face. Betty knew it wasn't her business. So she sat and listened. 

The group listened and laughed as they ate cupcakes. Betty was drinking coffee leaning on Kevin. They were all sorting plans for surviving the two days of the school year.

"Hey guys, whose this?" Archie came in.

"Archiekins, this is my husband."

Archie couldn't help but glare at Chad. He was jealous of them. He was hoping to come back and fight for her. Yet he was too late but never too late to be a supporting friend 

All he did was give him the bro nod.

That night the group decided to celebrate at the wrym with karaoke. This would be their first night out together in their 20s.

____

After school Betty and Kevin were looking for any evidence to know where Polly had gone missing. Early that day Toni gave them information. The twins were more than happy to talk. Polly used their laptop for a sketchy website.

"Are we really doing this?" Kevin looked at her.

"Kev it's Riverdale. We have too." 

Kevin knew it had to be done. All he did was slide the laptop over to her and nodded. Betty pulled up the sketchy website to see the profile of not Polly but a Patty. An obvious fake persona. 

"That's not even that of an original name." Kevin said. "It's too close to her real name."

"Well that's probably a good things. Especially if she's off her head on jingle jangel." Betty told him as she opened up the last conversation. 

Betty messaged him. She worked her magic, Kevin just sat next to her. He was living a crime drama fantasy role.

"And done. This sleaze is meeting us on the trucker highway. Let's see if we can get this idiot." Betty shut down the website.

The last thing she wanted was the kids to find it. To read through the messages their mother had been sending. Betty wanted to protect her nieces and nephew.

As soon as they were done for sleuthing for the night they headed to join the Riverdale high faculty for drinks.

_____

The following morning at pops:

Jughead was working the grave yard shift. Pops was practically empty so Jughead was allowed to write a few pages.

"You know you should look up the month man. I got old man trucker to give you an interview." Tabitha said.

"Seriously?" Jughead's eyes lit up.

"Well I thought why not after my interview. You need all the material you can get." She began wiping the counter down.

"It makes for good material too. It's strange I've lived in Riverdale most my life and have heard nothing of the sorts." He began typing a mile a minute. 

"I think its just one of those legends but its Riverdale." 

Jughead nodded agreeing with her. One thing he's learnt in Riverdale was to expect the unexpected. Just as he was going to start working on the next chapter the door bell rang. Embarrassment ran through his body seeing some of his students.

Tabitha saw the look on his face. "Need me to get it?" She suggested.

"Nope, Riverdale's a small town. It was bound to happen at one point." 

In all fairness it was. Tabitha nodded heading to prepare their regular order. Like clockwork the kids noticed their teacher. Jughead knew tomorrow would be interesting.

The following morning came faster than Jughead would like. He reluctantly hit his alarm after a long shift at pops and writing. He was now needing to teach the kids Mice and Men. A tragic tail of two friends. Tragic like Riverdale past. Betray that could explain his past highschool friendship.

Getting into class his students were all sat in their seats. Smirks on their faces as they glanced at the tip jar they made. All chipping in. Jokes on them Jughead handed out a pop quiz pulling the money into his pockets.

"I would love to tell you being a teacher has a great salary but it doesn't. So hence the two jobs." 

"But aren't you like a famous writer?" A boy from his class asked.

"I am but still." 

Only if they knew the whole truth whilst he was working two jobs along side writing. Child like minds would tease him but others around him would respect him for keeping the hustle going.

____

That day Betty wasn't working. She was on the lonely high way with her mother. Last night her and Kevin met up with the sleaze of a truck driver. 

Fear ran through her body when they discovered the man left her alone off her head. Last time Polly went missing she ended up at the sister's. This time she couldn't help think that it was a worse case scenario.

Walking along the highway with her mother she couldn't help herself wish she was here with Jughead. They were always the best investigative duo. They were each other's anchors. Their ying to their tang.

Betty was beginning to lose hope. They had been walking for miles and miles and nothing. Cars flew by as out the corner of Alice's eyes she noticed a bag.

"Betty! That's Polly's." Alice ran over.

"Don't touch it! It's evidence. I need to corner everything off." 

"Elizabeth Cooper, rules are meant to be broken and I'll wear gloves." 

Betty couldn't stop her mother. Alice was searching through all Polly's things. Everything but her phone was there. Luckily Betty called her friends in the FBI to track her phone. All they could do now was wait.

____

Back at the school Ms Bell was keeping Cherly and Hiram updated. The cheer team was no competing in competitions. The Bulldogs were now back thanks to Veronica Lodge's donation.

Hiram furious at Archie and his daughter. A school gave a town hope. A football team gave them school spirit. What's more important was they would be making bulldog history by having the first female bulldog on the team.

Veronica was more than happy to pave the way for the beginning of more females heading into sports.

"So guys say a massive thank you to Miss Gecko." Archie smiled at her.

"Actually Archiekins, I mean Mr Andrews it's Ms Lodge." 

Archie just smirked at her. Lodge, not Gecko. Something must have occurred for them to be on a break. Archie didn't care. A part of him was beaming. This meant he could be there for Veronica. Prove that is past mistakes were simple mistakes in the past.

"Thank you Ms Lodge." The group smiled.

"I'm happy to help a fellow bulldog out. Once a vixen always a vixen." Veronica smild at Archie.

She couldn't shake the memories coming up to the front of her mind. The one where she tended to his hand, the very first year they were simple coming a couple.

The kids headed out grinning from ear to ear. Archie stayed behind as he looked at Veronica. 

"I must confess Archiekins we're giving this town some hope again. I even have a plan to put Riverdale back on the map." Veronica glanced at him.

"Another one of Ronnie's enterprises, I assume?"

"Maybe. After all, rum business was a success. The speak easy was successful. How do I miss the thrill of my speakeasy. I do appreciate the serpents doing a fine job." Veronica told him.

"Whatever it is Ronnie, you're amazing at everything." Archie gave her a smile.

It was a type of smiling that was just meant for her.

"Let's hope Chad sees it that's way. He hates me doing better than him."

"That's ridiculous." He shrugged. Veronica giggled softly. "Right? In New York I was working at a jewelry shop. I'm thinking to bring a bit of sparkle to Riverdale. "

"I think that's perfect." Archie smiled.

______

Nightfall came and Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were on their own separate investigations. It was strange not investigating with one another. 

Jughead was heading through the junk yard to see old man trucker. It wasn't that odd seeing people live alone in Riverdale. In an odd strange way this man reminded him of his grandfather. He loved to isolate himself and get lost in conspiracies theories.

"I really appreciate this." Jughead smiled.

"It's fine. The month man waits for no one. The UFO comes and abduct them. All the men that have came back have changed."

"Changed how?" Jughead asked.

"I'm waiting for my turn. It's any day now." 

"What do you mean?" He questioned, confused.

"They come and take the guys. It's my turn I tell you. Get in line boy because I've been waiting years." 

Jughead knew he wasn't getting that far. All he did was nod and headed to get out. Jughead was so invested now. He headed home and researched all the old Riverdale registers for this so called month man abductions. 

All these men had been diagnosed with cancer. The UFO had given them radiation. This just intrigued Jughead more to carry on his investigation.

Meanwhile on truckers highway Betty, Alice and Kevin headed to the swamp. Her phone had been tracked down to that location. Back in the day this would have been a regular night for Betty and Jughead. Now this had become her job. 

Flashlights out the three of them searched. The swamp was full of mush. Everyone trying their hardest to stay calm. Being in Riverdale at night made people feel uneasy. It never got easier.

Out the corner of her eyes Betty saw a hand lifting out the water. Covered in moss and leaves. 

"Mum! Help!" Betty pulled gloves on as they pulled all of the greenery off the body.

Shivers ran down the group's spine. It's not like they haven't seen a dead body before. Yet knowing that there's a possibility it could be Polly was gone chilling. By the looks of the arm its been decaying for awhile. There was slight chance it wouldn't be her.

Police sirens and lights flashed as they came to bag the body. Alice a mess and Kevin trying to comfort her. Betty stood there feeling numb. It was like their junior year all over again. Only this time she doesn't have Jughead for support.

Panic set through her body she glanced down to her hand. She quickly moved her hands like she was squeezing an imaginary stress ball. Betty drove her mother home making sure she was safe. The second she was, Betty headed across the road.

Knocking on the door she hoped that Jughead would be in. She needed him more than ever. She knew she had no right needing him but she hoped he could spare one minute of his time.

To her disappointment Archie answered the door. "Betty?" Archie looked at her.

"Is Jughead in?"

"He's out. I think at work." Betty quickly nodded as she turned around. "Can I help with anything?"

"No." She shook her head.

Betty needed Jughead. Even if he wouldn't speak to her all she needed was just to see him. Her anxiety was through the roof. All she could do was run. She ran and ran until she ended up at Pops.

Panting she heard the bell at pops. Tabitha looked over at her. "Can I get you anything?" She could see her all out of breath.

"Jughead please." Betty was trying to hold herself together. 

"Sorry, you've just missed him. He's headed home." Tabitha told her.

"Thank you." Betty rushed back out.

Betty ran again. She ran around Riverdale trying to find him. It's only when she got outside her porch she found him opening the door to the Andrews.

"Jughead!" Betty called over to him.

"Betty, I haven't got time. I need to mark pop quizzes and get pages in." He reluctantly looked over.

Betty nodded finally letting the tears come over herself. "Another time?" She uttered, through her tears.

Jughead sighed to himself. There was no way he could leave her like that. They still had so much to talk about but he knew in this moment they can talk about that another time. Something is bothering her. Something she can't hold in.

"Wait, what's happened?" Jughead headed across the road to her porch.

"Pol...polly." Betty covered her mouth.

"Polly? Is she okay? Are the twins okay?" He was trying to guess the possibilities.

"Missing." Is the only word she could tell him.

"Again? Is she at the sisters, the farm?"

Betty shook her head. She knew for him to be sat next to her was a massive deal. They had the voice mail to talk about. They had their past to talk about but right now he was allowing all that to simply be in the past so she could have a support system.

"Bo...body."

Jughead looked at her concerned. "Hey, I'm sure everything's okay. We don't know if that's her body. Whatever you two said to each other doesn't matter. Family falls out. The Cooper girls are stubborn. She's a fighter like you. Find out who the body is first." He tried to give her advice.

"Mum won't survive losing another child. What about the twins? I can't raise them. I can barely look after myself." Betty looked at him.

Jughead felt that on a personal level. So much has happened in seven years. They've changed so much but being back in Riverdale they felt like teenagers again.

"Hey you're Betty Cooper. Your like Nancy Drew meets the Girl with the dragon tattoo. You've got this. You do this for a living. It's just another case. You caught serial killers in highschool. This is a walk in the park for you." Jughead didn't want to hold her.

Holding her pushes them into a different stage then their in. This is the only support he could muster up to give her. He hoped it was enough. Until they were ready to talk about them this is the only thing he can offer her.

Betty just looked at him. If only he knew the truth. She wasn't strong enough. She hadn't been in the right head space in awhile. She wanted so desperately to talk about them but with TBK and now this. The conversation that was weighing between them just seems so far away now.

Jughead looked at her hands. He was checking to see if the crescent shaped scars were healed or open. He sighed softly seeing her hands. Their was scars on her hands. She slipt back in her old ways.

Betty needed a hug but she knew they weren't there yet. This conversation was a massive leap for them. She thanked him nodding.

"You're Betty Cooper. Don't you forget that. Are you okay now? I need to go work."

"Thank you Jughead."

Jughead nodded as he headed back home.

That week was a massive leap for them. Maybe there was hope for them after all. A hope that they could move forward from the past. A hope to start a conversation about them.

7 years later and they were more distant than they've ever been. 

Maybe just maybe they could have that hard hitting conversation. Who knows?


End file.
